Inventions
The Inventions '''are all the things made by Davenport Industries. All inventions were created by Donald Davenport unless otherwise noted. Inventions '''Pre-Season 1 Working *Talking toilet seat warmers. *The smart home system, Eddy. *Protein pellets/Power pellets. *Four genetically engineered superhuman siblings; Adam, Bree, Chase, and Daniel. (Note: Bionic chips created by Donald and Douglas Davenport was supposed to be in robots/cyborgs, but placed in humans by Douglas Davenport). *Bionic Soldiers, genetically engineered by Victor Krane with Douglas Davenport's technology. Destroyed/Defective *Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers also called tubes or capsules. - destroyed at end of Season 2. *The Lab - destroyed at end of Season 2. *Giselle's Android Army- Destroyed in Bionic Action Hero ''' Season 1' Working *A fully interactive 3D TV. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *A high speed train. (Rats on a Train) *A high speed helicopter. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *Smart home system, Edie. (Commando App) *An ElectroField Destabalizer. (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma) *Compressed Air Canister. (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma) *Table Top Particle Collider. (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma) *A Rover meant to shut down the Subatomic particle collider. (Back from the Future) *The LEMP ('L'ocalized '''E'lectro''' M'agne tic '''P'ulse). (Drone Alone) *Laser Deflector. (Night of the Living Virus) *Anti-gravity sneakers which fit any shoe size. (Air Leo) *Laser Security System. (Night of the Living Virus) *Invisibility Cloak. (Mission Invisible) *A Space Helmet that doesn't melt under Adam's laser vision. (Mission: Space) Destroyed/Defective *Robots laser - scanned with the features of the Lab Rats - destroyed. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *Hexacopter - destroyed. (Bionic Birthday Fail) *Cola-Phone - destroyed. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) *An Exoskeleton with the power of 10 men. - defective (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma), later repurposed (Simulation Manipulation). *Modulator - destroyed. (Night of the Living Virus) ''' Season 2' Working *Robotic flies with a camera on its head that can be controlled by a watch. (Spy Fly) *Proton fuser. (Parallel Universe) *Neuroscrambler. (Memory Wipe) *Cryo-Blaster. (Avalanche) *Josh, a combat robot. (Robot Fight Club) *Microscopic Biosynthetic robots. (Llama Drama) *Hair Growth Cream. (Trent Gets Schooled) Destroyed/Defective *Self Driving Car - destroyed. (Speed Trapped) *A body for Eddy - destroyed. (Missin' the Mission) *The Predoraptor, a combat robot - destroyed. (Robot Fight Club) *Gravity-Propulsion Belt - defective. (The Rats Strike Back) *Cell Replicator - destroyed .(Parallel Universe) *Teleporter - defective. (Leo vs Evil) *Cellular Replicator - destroyed. (Adam Up) *A robot identical to Principal Perry - destroyed. (Perry 2.0) *Davenglasses - destroyed. (Trent Gets Schooled) *Gamma-Sphere - destroyed. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas) *Eddy- destroyed in the explosion in No Going Back. *Marcus Davenport-destroyed due to Adam's fury in Bionic Showdown (Marcus was made by Douglas Davenport) ' Season 3''' Working *Victor Krane's Lab (assumed to have been built by Douglas and Krane)-abandoned. (Taken) *Upgraded Lab. (Mission: Mission Creek High) *Davencycle. (Taken) *Thermal Blaster. (Taken) *DavenWall security fence. (Taken) *Chip fabricator. (Which Father Knows Best) * Daven earth satellite. (You Posted What?!?) * Self-Landing Plane. (Adam Steps Up) Destroyed/Defective *Jet-Wing - destroyed. (The Jet-Wing, Adam Steps Up) *Attack Orbs (created by Leo) - destroyed. (Scramble the Orbs) * Pill Used on Tasha - Unknown, possibly destroyed. (Three Minus Bree) * Davencycle - defective from Chase's modifications. Season 4 Working * Remote Controlled Drone. (Spike vs. Spikette) * Universal Super-Chip. (The Vanishing) * Intergalactic Starship. (Space Colony) Destroyed/Defective *Self Driving Limo - Sunk in the ocean. (Lab Rats: On The Edge) *Android body for Eddy - Destroyed by Perry. (Human Eddy) Category:Inventions